Israphel
Israphel is the main antagonist of the Minecraft series . He is noticable for his pale, ghost-like skin, large bent nose, glowing red eyes, and is known for his mysterious antics. He's known to be a bit of a voyeur and a puppet master of sorts, prefering to work his evil from "the shadows" while keeping a keen eye on Xephos and Honeydew . Throughout the series, his name can be seen in the backgrounds of videos. Although he started out as a small annoyance and a mysterious menace, he has now become something of a grand evil, responsible so far for many horrific acts. He is the leader of the''' '''Cult of Israphel. Background Israphel's backstory is shrouded in mystery. He appears to be a ghost-like figure, but it is not known if he has also looked like this, or whether exposure to the Desert may have changed him. It is unlikely he has always had this appearance, as his father, Reverend_John , was a human. His story also seems to be contradictory, as it is implied that he is the entity which was created by the Sands, but yet that was at least a hundred years ago. He was apparently dead for five years prior to the story's beginning, having a tomb underneath St Creeper's church in Terrorvale . Story Israphel is first not known as a character, but as a strange player on the server who built the Pyramid, the Mysterious Tree, the Stonehenge, the Igloo, and who rigged the back entrance to the Yogscave with TNT . His first real appearance is in Part 17, when he attacks the pair in the Yogcave, and he gets a slightly bigger role in Part 18, when Honeydew and Xephos try to chase him. He isn't seen again until Part 21, when he again attacks them at the Yogcave, this time leading them to Terrorvale, and Old_Peculier , who would coincidentally also go on to become a major character in the series. It is revealed in Part 26 that he has kidnapped Daisy_Duke , and in fact has a fortress underground Terrorvale , the entrance to it hidden behind his tomb. Despite Lewis and Simon's best efforts, he escapes with the kidnapped Daisy and takes her through a portal that the boys had built earlier, to the Nether. Her fate is yet unknown. Israphel is not seen in Season 2, but Old_Peculier and Skylord_Lysander (who is later revealed to be a traitor, working for Israphel) arrive during Part 11 of Survival Island and reveal their plans to stop him. He has a much bigger role in Season 3, (his name for one being in the subtitle) and is played as a much bigger antagonist. In the very first part, he is revealed to have almost completely destroyed the Yogcave, with only a few bits of it still standing. After this leads the four heroes (Lewis, Simon, Old_Peculier and Skylord_Lysander) to Mistral City , he is not seen for quite some time, though he continues to command acts of evil. He orders Lysander to burn down Mistral City in Part 10, and orders the capture of Granny_Bacon , later turning her into a zombie and forcing the two boys to kill her. He also resurrects his father, Reverand_John, as an undead, who is also killed. After watching Israphel himself follow Old_Peculiar (now known as Knight_Peculiar) into a tunnel, they chase after him. After having a few antics in the Carnival and gaining a prophecy each from Madam_Nubescu, they go to Verrigan's Hold, where they are told the Tale of the Sands. In Part 15, Israphel gets his first big appearance, as he attacks the trio with a few minions as they try to rebuild the wall. It is in this appearance where they actually fight, Lewis getting within a few feet of him and attacking him with his sword. After the three of them retreat, he waits at the wall, still damaging it. Mysterious Sightings Israphel is known well among fans for his mysterious, hidden sightings in the background of videos, where he can be seen following them on their adventures, secretly. There are many documented photos and videos of this, and it is sparked a debate as to how he is not actually seen, or where he lives and hides, given how frequently he shows up. center|Israphel spotted in Part 6. center|Spotted in Part 5. Appearances *Part 17: Yogcastle Construction Interrupted *Part 18: Chasing Israphel *Part 21: Ceiling Construction Interrupted *Part 26: The Tomb *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 15: The Battle of the Breach *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 16: A Beacon of Hope Category:Characters